Bienvenue chez les 'connards'
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Cet OS, très loin d'être vulgaire, est un petit texte sur mes deux chouchous d'On ne demande qu'a en rire, Arnaud Tsamere et Jeremy Ferrari inspire du spectacle du 9 novembre d'Arnaud a Caudry. L'utilisation de la vulgarité dans le titre s'explique dans le texte. Bonne lecture! Disclaimers dans l'introduction.


_Bonjour à tous ! Je sais ça fait longtemps mais la seule chose que je peux vous dire aujourd'hui c'est que j'ai vraiment, vraiment hâte que l'année 2013 se termine car là ça fait beaucoup et j'en ai marre. Enfin bon je ne m'étendrais pas sur mes soucis personnels. _

_Voici un petit OS sur nos deux chouchous, inspiré par le spectacle de samedi soir à Caudry. Spéciale dédicace à ma chère Kittysooz. Ce simple mot n'est pas suffisant pour te dire à quel point je te remercie pour ce super week-end et pour m'avoir remonté le moral. Ça fait vraiment, vraiment du bien ma belle. Alors encore MERCI !_

_Ah oui petite précision : dans cet OS, aucun des deux n'est en couple donc non mariés._

_Disclaimer : je ne connais pas ces personnes et ne prétend pas raconter leurs vies. Je ne me fais aucun argent sur leurs dos._

Caché derrière un épais rideau bleu en fond de scène, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'ébène écoutait avec attention les élucubrations de l'humoriste sur scène. Il était arrivé peu après le début de la prestation, l'accès aux coulisses lui étant garanti par les agents d'Arnaud. Il n'avait rien dit de sa venue à l'aîné et il était assez fier de lui. Une surprise qu'il préparait depuis quelques semaines et qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à taire.

Mais voilà aujourd'hui il était là. En ce samedi 9 novembre au soir dans une petite ville de 10000 habitants dans ce qu'appelle Kev' Adams le « trou du cul du monde ». Peut-être son ego est-il trop surdimensionné pour dire tant de mal de ce coin de France beau comme tout. Bon d'accord dans le noir il n'avait pas vu grand-chose et deux changements de train depuis Paris pour parvenir jusqu'ici mais il s'était renseigné sur cette ville et ses environs… les mots pour la qualifier n'étaient pas les plus justes à son avis. Enfin bref, passons ! Il avait bien autre chose à penser à cet instant qu'au paysage et aux musées à visiter par ici.

Il continua à écouter en silence le grand brun qui- imaginait-il- courrait dans tous les sens sur la grande scène caudrésienne. Même s'il connaissait le spectacle par cœur maintenant, il était toujours impressionné par le talent du frisé. Ses capacités d'improvisation, l'humour noir qu'il glissait brillamment entre deux scènes totalement absurdes. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en l'imaginant monter et descendre les marches du théâtre comme un pantin, faisant des pas de géant. Il était bien le seul à trouver des détails aussi inutiles que des marches de tailles différentes. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez le frisé : jamais là où on l'attend, plein de surprises… agréables comme désagréables, vu leur parcours mouvementé jusqu'ici.

Oups, des pas précipités sur la scène. Ni une ni deux, il partit se cacher derrière l'échafaudage situé du côté droit des coulisses. Par chance, son barbu favori était suffisamment concentré sur son show pour remarquer sa présence, même en lui passant devant. La surprise était réellement réussie et il comptait bien la garder jusqu'au bout. Il restait environ un quart d'heure de spectacle alors il décida de quitter les coulisses et partit rejoindre le premier étage où se trouvait la loge réservée à son ami, sous l'œil amusé des responsables du théâtre et des membres du staff d'Arnaud.

Il mit peu de temps à trouver la pièce où était installé l'autre homme. Agrémentée d'un placard, de deux lavabos surmontés de miroirs, un canapé beige où un bazar monstre se trouvait, la loge n'était pas immense mais confortable et bien chauffée. Il enleva les vêtements et l'ordinateur posés sur le siège et s'y installa. Attendant avec une certaine impatience la fin du spectacle et le retour de son chéri.

(…)

« Bravo Arnaud ! C'était encore grandiose ce soir ! »

« Merci les gars, merci ! Au fait rassurez-moi, le maire n'était pas là quand même ? »

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas, on a vérifié ! En tout cas bien joué ! Je n'ai entendu que des rires tout du long… enfin comme toujours avec toi ! »

Il ne dit rien à cette réplique. « Comme toujours » ce n'était pas vrai. Au début de sa carrière où il jouait devant une petite dizaine de spectateurs, les rires se faisaient plutôt rares lui donnant presqu'envie d'arrêter cette carrière et retourner dans le judiciaire. Le faisant presque tomber dans la dépression.

Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Laurent Ruquier. La reconnaissance qu'il attendait et pour laquelle il avait suffisamment de modestie pour en faire part aux journalistes qui l'interrogeaient, comme cet après-midi celui de La Voix du Nord. Et ce soir, il garderait encore sa modestie même s'il n'avait entendu que cela. De son apparition sur scène jusqu'à sa dernière réplique, les gloussements- ricanements et « rires d'animaux » furent nombreux. Ça le rendait heureux et fier de son travail, de celui de ses co-auteurs et de tout le soutien qu'il reçoit de ses fans, de ses amis, sa famille… et la personne qui a pris une partie de son cœur depuis plus de deux ans. Et qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis trois bonnes semaines.

Le manque se faisait ressentir peu à peu : entre sa tournée, celle de son amoureux, leurs tournages d'émissions… leur temps ensemble était de plus en plus réduit. Et ça commençait vraiment à les atteindre. Les séances webcam, le téléphone n'étaient plus suffisants. Il avait besoin de le voir, de le toucher, l'embrasser, profiter du peu de temps qu'on pouvait leur offrir. Il ne rêvait plus que de cela.

Ce soir, son amant retournait sur Paris après un passage sur Lissieu. Il devra attendre encore un jour pour le voir car ils rentreraient tard de Caudry et que le jeune homme serait certainement à l'appartement qu'il avait gardé « pour éviter les ragots ». Une chose qu'ils avaient décidé ensembles, voyant aujourd'hui encore à quel point les homosexuels étaient mal vus, malgré le passage de la loi Taubira. Ils ne voulaient pas vivre avec cela. Ils souhaitaient profiter du minimum de liberté qu'ils avaient. Chérissant chaque seconde, chaque minute de l'un l'autre. Rendant à chaque fois ces instants uniques et presque parfaits… quand ils ne se disputaient pas. Même s'ils étaient bien opposés au niveau caractère, ces conflits étaient très rares. Ils ne voulaient pas gâcher ce qu'ils avaient en se cherchant pour des futilités. Ça ne valait pas le coup.

Laissant son esprit partir quelques secondes vers des pensées de son chéri, il ne fit pas immédiatement attention aux personnes qui cherchaient à attirer son attention dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée des coulisses.

« Pardon ? »

« Je disais que tu étais tranquille pour ce soir. Les journalistes vont publier leurs articles… » L'attachée de presse relit ses notes. « Jeudi pour L'observateur et certainement mercredi pour la VDN. On a fait partir les fans qui étaient devant mais ils vont certainement venir derrière comme tu te doutes. Tu désires les rencontrer quand même ? »

« S'il n'y en a pas trop, ok ! Laissez-moi le temps de manger et de me changer et je redescendrais ! »

« Ok ça marche ! Au fait t'as un fan qui t'a laissé un paquet dans ta loge ! »

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de l'attachée, éveillant immédiatement la curiosité du frisé. Il observa encore quelques secondes la jeune femme avant de gravir les marches en béton menant à l'étage. Il était bien intrigué. Que pouvait-on lui offrir comme cela qui pouvait amuser l'ensemble de son staff ? Sifflotant et assez impatient de se reposer un peu, il atteignit le haut des marches et emprunta d'un pas tranquille le couloir menant à la loge qu'il occupait au fond.

Ouvrant la porte, son sifflotement s'arrêta aussi vite en découvrant l'homme assis sur le canapé qui l'observait amoureusement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Fier de l'effet produit sur le moustachu qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ouverts, la bouche entrouverte par la surprise. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pour une surprise, c'en était bien une. Il s'était attendu à tout… sauf à ça.

« Si tu continues à me fixer comme ça, tu vas gober une mouche ! »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix grave de son amant. Il avait à peine remarqué que ce dernier s'était levé afin de se diriger vers lui. Il sortit totalement de sa stupeur en entendant la porte se claquer derrière lui. Il se retourna vers son homme et sentit un frisson circuler le long de son échine quand les deux bras de son cadet vinrent entourer sa taille. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait manqué ! Ce soir, il se rendait réellement compte à quel point !

« Alors surpris ? »

« Très, en effet ! Je pensais que tu étais à Paris ! »

« Tu sais, même s'il faut pas mal de temps pour venir jusqu'ici, j'ai eu le temps de poster un petit message Facebook avant de partir. »

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire avant que celui-ci soit masqué par des lèvres impatientes de trouver ses consœurs. Un baiser chaste, tendre et amoureux. Ils se redécouvraient dans ce moment plus qu'agréable. Même si l'envie de l'un l'autre était bien là, ils ne se pressaient pas pour une fois. Leurs sourires se faisaient sentir dans leur échange. C'était si bon de se retrouver après un temps qui leur avait semblé bien trop long. Ils se séparèrent après un long moment, gardant leurs fronts collés ensembles. Savourant l'odeur, le goût, la texture de chacun. Appréciant la vision de leurs visages rougis et leurs lèvres gonflées. Trois semaines, c'était beaucoup trop !

« Tu m'as manqué mon petit diable ! »

« Toi aussi ma patate ! »

« Tu ne pouvais pas attendre jusqu'à demain je vois ? »

« Bah non je passe juste là deux minutes puis je m'en vais après ! »

Devant la mine boudeuse de son chéri, Jérémy le rassura très vite en reprenant sa bouche.

« Bah oui gros bêta ! Tu me rends dingue au point de me taper plus de deux heures de train et deux changements justes pour toi. T'as vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi ! »

« Je sais… et j'en suis fier ! »

« Connard ! »

« Non… juste content de moi ! Et très heureux de t'avoir maintenant ! »

« Moi aussi, moi aussi ! »

Comme à chaque fois, ils laissèrent tomber les taquineries pour un autre genre d'échange, beaucoup plus intéressant et ne nécessitant aucun bon mot pour une fois.

Cette fois, leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement. S'entrelaçant avec ferveur et rendant cet instant tendre en langoureux.

Ce n'était plus suffisant à présent. Ils avaient besoin de plus de toucher, d'autres échanges, d'autres caresses et baisers. La veste d'Arnaud vola à travers la pièce tandis qu'un tee-shirt noir vint finir sa course contre le mur. Les pantalons rejoignirent le sol alors que l'aîné faisait reculer son amour vers le canapé, ne lâchant pas une seconde le corps de son petit-ami. Quel bonheur de le revoir enfin ! Il comptait bien en profiter ici et tout de suite dans cette loge… oubliant quelques instants que des fans l'attendaient dans le froid à l'arrière de cette salle de spectacle.

Ce fut un coup donné à la porte qui la ramena à la réalité, lui faisant lâcher à grand regret les lèvres si délicieuses de son beau brun.

« Eh qui t'a dit d'arrêter ? »

« Faut quand même que je réponde petit diable ! »

« Et moi je te l'interdis ! »

Et il reprit une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres, espérant vivement qu'il oublierait l'importun qui osait venir les déranger. Mais devant l'insistance de ce dernier, Arnaud finit par craquer et se releva du canapé où ils étaient parvenus à s'installer pour répondre à la personne derrière la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Désolé de vous déranger mais il y a dix-sept personnes qui vous attend derrière. Enfin… »

« Je… euh… »

« Dites-les de partir, qu'il n'y a plus rien à voir. Ils s'en remettront ne nous inquiétons pas ! »

« Mais Jérém… »

« Hopopop, toi tu reviens ici et tu laisses les autres gérer. »

« Bon bah je vais les prévenir alors ! Mais… ne mettez pas trop le bazar messieurs ! »

« Tout sera en ordre, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Au revoir ! »

Le gardien partit, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Le cadet semblait tout fier de son coup et se retint d'éclater de rire devant l'air étonné de sa patate. Celui-ci referma la porte et rejoignit son amant sur le canapé afin de reprendre leurs… activités.

« Tu veux vraiment me faire passer pour un connard auprès de mes fans ? Je croyais que c'était seulement pour toi ce genre d'amabilités. »

« Tu es… comment tu as dit tout à l'heure… dans la ville des connards ? Autant que tu restes dans le ton. »

« Je te hais Jérémy ! »

« Mais moi aussi je t'aime ma patate ! » Avec un sourire machiavélique.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel avant de craquer à nouveau et de replonger sur la bouche de son diabolique amant, oubliant définitivement ceux qui l'attende dehors… quittant la ville des « connards » bien après la fermeture des manèges sur la place. Heureux, repus et pressés de rejoindre Paris ensembles.

Les blogueurs et fans en parleraient très certainement demain mais ça lui était totalement égal. Il ferait face aux critiques, certainement insultes de la part des mécontents. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Car Rien, pas même l'amour de ses fans, ne pouvait remplacer celui de son homme. Et cet amour-là, il a bien l'intention de le garder éternellement.

Fin.

Je suis sûr que tu te doutais que j'allais parler de cet épisode, ma poulette. Mais je t'avoue l'avoir eu un peu en travers de la gorge les paroles de ce c****** de gardien. Alors voilà j'ai préféré le détourner de façon plus « sympathique » ^^

Bon en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée et vous dit à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire, mais cette fois du côté d'Hawaii -).


End file.
